Once upon a time
by Minnisa Targana
Summary: ¿Cansada de vivir una vida mundana, donde las tareas y labores domésticas no tienen fin?,¿Aburrida de masticar siempre aquel pan soso y sopas desabridas?, ¿Despiertas con dolor de espalda todas las mañanas? ¡Cambia tu vida ahora mismo! ¡Conviértete en una princesa!


**Hola, hola lindas**

 **¿Otra historia?... sip, yo no termino de aprender mi lección.**

 **De hecho la historia que seguía por actualizar era High School of Dead, pero me he bloqueado horriblemente XS y luego surgió esta idea (después de jugar Ozmafia y Alice in the heart wonderful wonder world)**

 **So yeah, espero que les guste esta nueva historia.**

 **Hay unas cosas que debo aclarar, dependiendo de la historia que elijan será el chico que les toque así que sip, será al azar XD**

 **Y nop las obras de teatro no tienen que ver aquí, así que no se guíen por ello, pequeñas pistas sí que tendrán pero solo eso (Vamos que se los puse sencillito)**

 **Genero:** Comedia, Romance, Fantasía, Humor negro, Drama, Aventura

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CdM y Eldarya no me pertenecen, son de Chinomiko−sama (aka Miko troll), Xian nu studio, Beemoov Y a su equipo.

 **Advertencia:**

*Esta historia contendrá lenguaje soez, humor negro, gore, muerte de personajes, escenas sexuales explicitas, violaciones, yaoi, yuri entre otras cosas.

*Los personajes de Corazón de melón y Eldarya podrán ser OoC

* * *

 _ **"¿Cansada de vivir una vida mundana, donde las tareas y labores domésticas no tienen fin?**_

 _ **¿Aburrida de masticar siempre aquel pan soso y sopas desabridas?**_

 _ **¿Despiertas con dolor de espalda todas las mañanas?**_

 _ **¡Cambia tu vida ahora mismo!**_

 _ **¡Conviértete en una princesa!**_

 _ **¡Duerme en montañas de colchones sobre un guisante!**_

 _ **¡Ten tu propia calabaza convertida en carruaje, con un apuesto chofer dispuesto a escuchar todas tus demandas y caprichos!**_

 _ **¡Todo esto con tan solo un poco de magia y un movimiento de varita!**_

 _ **Perrault e hijos, Co. Ofrece sus servicios como casamenteros con gran orgullo para ustedes jóvenes señoritas.**_

 _ **Garantizamos un encuentro* en persona con su príncipe encantador.**_

 _ **¡No lo piense más y aproveche nuestra oferta especial, solo por este mes las primeras siete jovencitas que soliciten nuestros servicios, tendrán todo el paquete por mitad de precio!**_

 _ **¡Tú verdadero amor aguarda por ti!"**_

* * *

Apolline sonrió satisfecha con el folleto que sostenía entre sus blancas y delicadas manos.

Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Sin duda su hermano menor Bastien había hecho un trabajo tan pulcro, que le era imposible no sentir envidia. Trazos limpios y delicados convertidos en bellas letras de molde.

−Por tu sonrisa, puedo deducir que estas satisfecha− La joven de ojos avellana aparto su atención de la hoja entre sus manos y ahora observo al joven frente a ella.

−Lo estoy− Sus labios carmín se extendieron en una sonrisa que bien podía avergonzar a la del propio gato Chesire, por supuesto es algo que el joven de cabellos rubios no admitirá en voz alta, por lo menos no frente a su amada hermana mayor.

Aparto la vista de la delicada figura de su melliza y observo el libro de cuero que reposaba en aquella vitrina de cristal.

−¿No te sientes culpable?− Soltó el rubio sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta.

−¿De que?− Apolline frunció su precioso ceño en una mueca desagradable− ¿De mantener el negocio familiar a flote?

−De mentir− los orbes chocolate de Bastian se fijaron nuevamente en ella, por lo que restándole importancia se encogió de hombros.

−Nunca se menciona que fueran perfectos− Él puso sus ojos en banco ante las palabras de su hermana.

−Pero sí, que son príncipes− Apolline chasqueo la lengua en señal de inconformidad y de un salto se puso en pie para dirigirse al mostrador− No todos los son.

La joven rubia se detuvo y lo observo sin expresión alguna. Bastien trago con pesadez y espero los gritos indignados, algo que no llego, su melliza solo opto por mover de un lado a otro su cabeza varias veces antes de poner sus ojos en blanco y volver su atención al mostrador.

−Se trata de vender−Ella abrió un cajón de donde saco un pergamino enrollado de apariencia vieja y desgastada− Si quieres vender una casa, no vas por ahí diciendo que las tuberías son más viejas que tu suegra− Extendió aquel rollo por sobre el mostrador y tomo una lupa del mismo cajón.

−¡Apolline!− Bastien levanto la voz avergonzado y observando de un lado a otro nervioso.

−¿Qué?− Ella levanto una ceja y observo a su hermano menor, se comportaba como una mojigata− Papá lo dice todo el tiempo− la joven acerco la lupa al documento.

−Pero si la abuela te llegase a escuchar− Ella movió una mano restándole importancia− ¿Qué…?− el levanto una ceja al verla buscar algo con insistencia− ¿Qué haces?

−Busco a los que están solteros− Su larga cabellera rubia callo grácilmente por sobre su hombro derecho, mientras con su mano libre pasaba lentamente los nombres que estaban escritos en aquella lista.

−Ya te dije no hay príncipes− El volvió a repetirse lo que provoco que su melliza gruñera enfadada y por lo que guardo silencio abruptamente.

−Príncipes no, cierto, pero reyes sí que hay− sonrió ladina− ¿Quién quiere a un príncipe enclenque? Cuando puedes tener al manda más− Ella levanto sus cejas de forma sugestiva.

−Entonces deberíamos cambiar príncipe por rey− El señalo la hoja que había escrito horas atrás.

−Tonterías, está bien tal cual esta− Nuevamente negó y apoyo ambos codos encima del mostrador−

−Me siento como un timador− El se quejó y ella solo atino a reír.

−¿Por qué?, ¿por nuestros clientes?− ella observo de reojo el libro de piel que yacía en aquella vitrina de cristal− Ellos pagan, nosotros les conseguimos pareja, ese es el trato.

−¿Qué hay de las jóvenes? Ellas también están pagando por nuestros servicios− Sus ojos café se toparon con los avellana de su hermana− Puede que no tanto como "ellos", pero un cliente es un cliente.

Apolline inflo sus mejillas cual niña pequeña y observo enfadada a su mellizo.

−Bien, una sola advertencia en minúsculas y al final de cada página− El sonrió brillante y corrió a abrazar a su melliza.

Advertidas quedarían aquellas jóvenes, ahora Bastien solo esperaba que tuviesen el suficiente sentido común e instinto de supervivencia para huir en cuanto pusieran un pie en la librería de su familia.

* * *

− _Un cazador solitario de cabellos castaños, oculto entre los bosque vigila un féretro de cristal vacío−_

− _Un pirata de cabellos negros, en las orillas de la isla seduce a las sirenas incautas. En espera de señales de hadas y niños que cayeron de sus cunas−_

− _Una solitaria bestia de ojos cafés, siempre en vigía en un inmenso jardín de rosas teñidas de rojo−_

− _El rey de ojos verdes observa a sus doce cisnes volar en aquella jaula de oro−_

− _Un dragón impertinente de ojos como el más frio acero duerme plácidamente sobre un mullido colchón de cadáveres−_

− _El rey de cabellos dorados guarda con celo aquella zapatilla de cristal−_

− _El lobo de pelaje blanco espera con paciencia en aquella vieja choza en medio del bosque−_

− _El rey de cabellos ébano navegas por las aguas en busca de criaturas de ensueño−_

− _El sombrerero de cabellos blancos celebra sus fiestas de te junto a la liebre de marzo y el lirón, en espera de aquella que ocupe el lugar a su lado−_

− _El rey de ojos verdes contempla aquella rueca, en espera de aquella que pueda hilar la paja en finos hilos de oro−_

* * *

" **¿Cansada de vivir una vida mundana, donde las tareas y labores domésticas no tienen fin?**

 **¿Aburrida de masticar siempre aquel pan soso y sopas desabridas?**

 **¿Despiertas con dolor de espalda todas las mañanas?**

 **¡Cambia tu vida ahora mismo!**

 **¡Conviértete en una princesa!**

 **¡Duerme en montañas de colchones sobre un guisante!**

 **¡Ten tu propia calabaza convertida en carruaje, con un apuesto chofer dispuesto a escuchar todas tus demandas y caprichos!**

 **¡Todo esto con tan solo un poco de magia y un movimiento de varita!**

 **Perrault e hijos, Co. Ofrece sus servicios como casamenteros con gran orgullo para ustedes jóvenes señoritas.**

 **Garantizamos un encuentro* en persona con su príncipe encantador.**

 **¡No lo piense más y aproveche nuestra oferta especial, solo por este mes las primeras siete jovencitas que soliciten nuestros servicios, tendrán todo el paquete por mitad de precio!**

 **¡Tú verdadero amor aguarda por ti!"**

 _*Perrault e hijos ,Co. No se hace responsable de la muerte y heridas que puedan resultar de estos encuentros_

* * *

Ficha:

Nombre y apellido:

Edad: (24 a 30 años)

Personalidad: (Ni muy buenas, ni muy malas, vamos que no a todas somos monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo ni todas son tan malas para hacerse odiar)

Apariencia: (Por favor sean detalladas, en algún momento podría hacer un dibujo de sus oc y francamente cuando solo ponen cabello tal, cuerpo delgado y bonita cara no me dicen mucho)

Familia: (Una descripción ligera de los integrantes de su familia no muy extensa)

Ocupación: (estudian, trabajan, ambas cosas)

Cuento infantil que amaban de niñas: (Dos opciones las que tengan un * es que ya tienen una protagonista)

−Blancanieves−

−La bella durmiente−

−*La bella y la Bestia –*

−La sirenita−

−La cenicienta –

−*Peter Pan –*

−*Los doce cisnes−*

−Caperucita roja –

−*El enano saltarin−*

−*Alicia en el país de las maravillas –*

Extra: (lo que gusten agregar)

* * *

 **¡Listo!**

 **Es cortito y realmente es solo un prólogo.**

 **¿Les interesa la idea?**

 **Espero que sí, ya saben pueden mandarme un Pm si tienen alguna duda yo con gusto se las responderé.**

 **Cosas a saber de este capitulo:**

 ***Se que Perrault no escribió todos los cuentos que he puesto en la lista (Lewis Carrol, J.M. Barrie son los escritores de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Peter Pan respectivamente), pero ellos solo son una humilde familia, dueños de una pequeña y pintoresca librería que recolecta los viejos cuentos.**

 ***Se que hay una serie con el mismo nombre (yo la amo) pero este fic no esta basado en la misma.**

 **¡Felices vacaciones de primavera!**

 **¿Alguien más está ansiosa por saber cuál es el evento de pascua para CdM y de Eldarya?**

 **Comentarios, críticas y demás son bien recibidas**

 **Las quiero un montón X3 gracias por su apoyo**

 **Saluditos y nos leemos luego**


End file.
